


The Poet and the Greg

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Held Down, Loneliness, M/M, Parties, Tim being a sweetheart, Touch, Vignettes, making a connection, post-lockdown vibes, short and sweet, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Tim decides he doesn't want Greg to be alone, at least for one night.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Tim Key
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Poet and the Greg

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to write the lil vignettes that come to you when you're half-asleep and see what happens. <3

Tim sliding onto his lap to straddle him in the middle of a party was hardly the most unusal occurrence, Greg decided, as Tim did just that, wrapping his arms around his neck. His weight felt nice, too, just the right size. But then Greg did like being held down. It never happened often enough because so few people could actually do it the way he liked. But Tim could do it, it seemed, and Greg's resistance melted away. 

"Thought us lonely sods should hang out for a while," Tim murmured against his neck, almost leaning against him.

Greg laughed, because he understood what he meant, even if it wasn't always something he acknowledged about himself. Tim sat up then, cupping his face, looking at him as seriously as a drunk man could look. 

"You laugh, but you know, don't you? Maybe we should be lonely together," Tim said.

Before Greg could answer, Tim had kissed him, a hand running through his hair. Just as Greg was starting to get into it, Tim sat up, grasping the front of his shirt. 

"Come on, big boy, you're coming home with me. It's time you had someone else in bed with you," Tim said, with all the dead certainty of a man who knew he would get what he wanted. 

There were many things Greg wanted to say in reply to that, but the only one that came out was a softly spoken, 'yes', as neither broke their gaze, Tim pulling Greg to his feet, and reaching up to kiss him again as he dragged him from the party.


End file.
